


Not So Innocent

by Gay_Renegade



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Renegade/pseuds/Gay_Renegade
Summary: Luke goes afk and Ohm has some fun ;)
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker
Kudos: 61





	Not So Innocent

“I’ll be back soon Ohm. I’ve gotta grab somethin’ to eat ‘cause I’m starvin’ over here.” Cartoonz said to Ohm in their discord call. “Alright, but don’t take too long toonzy~” Ohm chimed back at Cartoonz and muted his mic. He groaned as he slid his hand into his pajama bottoms to take care of the annoying problem he’s been having the past hour. All of the flirting that was happening between him and Cartoonz made him wish that Toonzy was actually there. He started to stroke his member slowly imagining how good Toonz’ mouth would feel around his cock. The hot and wet cavern that would slowly devour him edging him closer to release, but would stop right before he would cum. He let out a low whine wanting more than just his hand.He let go of this dick and rooted around in this desk drawers searching for the lube that he kept on hand for his fapping sessions. He eventually found it in the back of one of the many desk drawers and pulled it out. He took off his pajama pants and positioned himself bent over the desk; however, his hand bumped into his mouse unmuting his mic. He squirted some lube onto his fingers and spread his legs open. A low moan escaped his mouth as his fingers slid in his ass trying to fuck himself. He imagined Cartoonz opening him up, whispering sweet words into his about how Toonz would tear his ass up with his thick ass cock and make his voice hoarse from screaming his name. Soon enough, Ohm came with a loud moan and Cartoonz’s name on his lips; his seed spilling over his hand. He tugged a few more time grabbing a few tissues to clean himself up with. He heard his name coming from his headphones letting him know that Toonz was back. He hurriedly picked up his pants and slipped them on again. He grabbed his headphones and placed them on his head and answered, “Welcome back Toonzy~”. “Don’t be actin’ all innocent there, baby. I heard the whole thing~” Cartoonz flirted back.


End file.
